


And Then There Were Two

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Cain Saga and Godchild
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Count Cain/Godchild. AU-ish, off the end of the manga. for shmoop bingo prompt "weddings"</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Were Two

Cain hadn't really been looking forward to this day. He is however happy, or at least satisfied to be alive for it. Merryweather looks beautiful. Her hair is down, all it's silky ringlets arranged to perfection. Her white dress suits her. Cain always thought, if he were to marry perhaps he'd forgo the over the top frippery of typical weddings, however it suits Merryweather perfectly.

She hovers by his arm as they wait to walk down the aisle. His father isn't here, it is just truly the last of them, Cain and Merryweather waiting together, as usual, for the world to change. Cain wasn't sure how he felt about this, still. He never liked Oscar much and now Merryweather is marrying the man. But Oscar truly does care for her, beneath layers of misdirection and years of grousing. Merryweather is an elegant young woman and not a child. She has been courted by other men, and Cain has finally begun to admit that perhaps his baby sister can do it on her own.  
Oscar does look the proper gentleman, and properly nervous. Cain has known him well enough to read the tight set of his spine and his slightly too wide smile. Cain hopes his expression reads: if you hurt her you die. But he thinks perhaps a pleasant smile will be better for the occasion until he can make sure he's caught Oscar's eye. He doesn't need his toes stepped on by Merryweather.

Merry Weather probably isn't looking at his expression right now. Her eyes are fixed on Oscar. The procession down the aisle is slow. Cain can feel the tug of Merryweather's energy on his arm, if there wasn't a room full of people to watch the last "official" Hargreaves heir walk down the aisle, she probably would be running. Cain enjoys every minute of it. He can see Riff sitting in the front row. Cain had considered forcing Oscar to take Riff as his best man, but Oscar has his own friends. Cain is letting Merryweather out of his life. It's not like they'll never see each other again, but this marks the ending of an era. All of Cain's family, all those he cares about, leaving. Riff smiles at him. It's a gently fond smile and Cain knows Riff probably has a good guess what he's thinking.

They reach the alter and Cain finally hands Merryweather over. Oscar can't contain his wide smile and Merry Weather is bouncing a bit on her toes. She clutches at Oscar's hands the way she used to hold her teddybear, tight and posessive, jerking him towards her body. Oscar maintains a short distance but subtly leans in, in response. The priest reads them scripture, and words on the honor of marriage. Merryweather and Oscar recite their vows. Cain can't help smiling. It feels a little strange on his face, this insupressable joy. Oscar lifts Merryweather's veil and her face is bright and a little tearstreaked beneath. She throws her arms over his shoulders when the priest says "You may kiss the bride." Oscar sweeps her off her feet with the kiss. Cain watches Merryweather's toes skating just over the ground and thinks of when he used to carry her small-child body in his arms. The crowd is clapping.

Riff and Cain are the first to follow behind Merry Weather and Oscar as they leave the church. Reporters snap photographs on the front steps. Merry Weather runs slightly ahead, tugging Oscar's hand as they head for the carriage. White rice fills the air and Cain feels some of it falling on his face and shoulders. Riff dusts it off for him as they pause at the door to the carriage. Cain kisses both of Merryweather's cheeks and hugs her tight.  
"You be good." He says. Cain is surprised to find his voice is thick. When Cain turns, Oscar's smiling back at him greatfully.  
"Thank you." Oscar says, and firmly clasps Cain's hand. "I'll be good to her, I swear." His eyes are earnest and happy. Cain can't help nodding, and then laughing when Merryweather lightly slaps Oscar on the shoulder.  
"Come on, we're going to be late!" She starts to climb into the carriage but Riff comes forward at the last minute. He's pulled a flower from somewhere. Cain looks suspiciously at his lapel and yes, the boutonier seems to have been dismantled. Riff presses the flower into Merryweather's hand, and nods to Oscar before fading back behind Cain again.

Merryweather looks quizical for a second but doesn't pause more than that before climbing into the carriage and tugging Oscar in after her. They wave out the window as the horses clatter off. Cain turns, long after the carriage has disappeared from sight to see Riff standing calmly behind him, the crowd of wellwishers dispersing.  
"I still wish they'd agreed to a reception." Cain sighs. Riff's mouth curves an amused smile.  
"I think young Mrs. Gabriel was right to suggest that perhaps we've all had enough excitement and that starting on a honeymoon would be more rewarding than being followed by reporters and filing a room with aquaintences and no friends." Riff is always so practicle.  
"Well at least we don't have to endure a party. Perhaps you're right." Cain agrees. He follows Riff back to their own carriage and the spend the ride in pleasant silence. The mansion feels strangely empty when they reach it. Cain's world has always been shrinking. That day in the cavern Cain had thought perhaps it would funnel down to a close. But here they are. Riff hangs their coats on a hook in the entry. Cain sometimes worries about Riff only having his right hand, but Riff says he was always able to use both to equal sucess. They head to the study and sit in the wingbacked chairs. Riff lights a fire and brings them dinner there.

All alone, the two of them, the firelight holds the dark of the room at bay and makes the house much smaller.  
"You know, I'm going to miss her." Riff says after a bit. Cain looks up to meet his eyes.  
"Yes, I know. I will too." Cain warms at Riff's smile. "Do you think it's too soon to ask when she can visit?" Cain asks. Riff laughs lightly.  
"I think she'd probably slap you. Verbally or physically."  
"True. Perhaps we should get a dog." Riff nods seriously,  
"Yes, that might give you something more to do and fulfill your need for taking care of a younger sister." Cain smiles wryly and tilts his head to Riff at his dry tone. The house may be empty, but the room is dark and war. Riff sits beside him and perhaps the size of the world isn't shrinking any more after all.


End file.
